


3

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili shakes his brother off and you watch as he leans back, his fingers sliding out of Kili with an obscene, wet pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. It was a request so I gave it a go. It's listed as M/M/F and M/M/M because it's written so that it could be either. Hope you enjoy as much as the requester did.  
> Forgive any errors.

This wasn't what you were expecting when you cracked the door to Kili's room open. At the most perhaps a glimpse of the skin beneath all those dwarven layers, maybe you hoped to catch him sleeping, the sheets lying teasingly just below his hip, a trail of hair leading beneath its folds. Yes, you think, that would've been more than acceptable - a moan brings you back - you didn't, however, expect to find Fili in there as well, his hand firm between Kili's thighs, stroking something you wish you knew too well. 

You watch for several moments. You always suspected they were close, but never this close. Something tugs at your stomach as Fili draws Kili out of his pants, hard, weeping, even from here you can see Kili trembling. Another needy sound escapes his lips and you find your hands between your legs, fingers rubbing through fabric. 

Your mouth falls open when Fili swallows Kili in one flawless motion. A part of your mind is begging the question of how long this has been going on, that's the rational part saying over and over again brothers. It doesn't seem to matter as seconds drag on. Fili is slurping at the head now, eyes fixed on Kili's reddened face as if trying to gauge how long until Kili bursts.

"Fili," you hear Kili whimper and Fili pulls away, a smirk on his face as Kili whines high in his throat. 

They shift, Fili drawing closer, blocking some of your view. The golden haired dwarf spits and you almost whine yourself because you know what's happening now, just from the sounds. Kili moans and you move closer to the door, daring to push it open more as you watch Fili's fingers disappear into the body beneath him. 

You only planned on getting a better look but the door betrays you, creaks then falls open complexly and quite literally you're caught with your hand down your pants and a shocked look on your face.

It's not what you think! You scream internally but no words come out of your gaping mouth. They stare at you with a sort of interest, surprise at first but now a curious expression, at least from Fili, Kili has now buried in Fili's arm, as though hiding. 

Fili shakes his brother off and you watch as he leans back, his fingers sliding out of Kili with an obscene, wet pop. 

You stand there awkwardly, trying to think of something, any excuse for your spying and when you finally find it, well, it doesn't matter. 

"We knew," Fili says, his voice like honey.

"I didn't!" Kili interjects, pouting some as he glares at Fili. 

Fili shrugs, as if his brothers discomfort isn't a problem what so ever. You take a step back, instinctively when Fili makes a move towards you.

"I-I," you try but the words die on your lips when Fili takes your wrist in his hand, giving you a gentle pull forward. 

"I wouldn't mind sharing," he murmurs quietly, his mouth suddenly against your ear. "Would you like that?"

Your mind has gone blank. He's offering... Oh, yes, you'd very much like what he's offering. You nod slowly and he steps away, a beautiful smile lighting up his face, if not devilish. 

Several seconds later you find yourself being stripped down. Fili works swiftly, as though he's done this many times before, you almost smile at that thought, shooting a knowing glance at Kili, he most definitely has done this before. Although it's strange you don't protest as he reveals inch by inch of you, lips finding your skin here and there as he goes. It's as if he's warming you up with the kisses and touches, from the intense heat between your legs you don't need to be warmed up but it's nice nonetheless. When he finds your neck you bury your hands in his hair, daring to fist gold strands - you draw a groan from him, the sound causes heat to pool in your stomach. 

When he pulls back he steers you to Kili, whom in a matter of seconds you are straddling. You stare down at him, colour flooding your face because this is what you came for in the first place. You think perhaps you should say something, anything to break the silence but you never do because Fili is behind you. 

His hands find your hips and he presses you down, his mouth on your shoulder as you sink onto Kili's cock. 

You watch Kili with fascination as he fills you. His face twists with pleasure, he worries his bottom lip and suddenly his hands find your hips, laying over Fili's for a moment before Fili moves away.

"Ah," you sigh, letting your head fall forward to your chest, enjoying the squeeze of large palms holding you still, stuck with him sheathed inside. When Kili starts to move it's heavenly, waves of pleasure as he strokes you so fully within. You pant hard as you ride him. 

Something changes when you feel Fili slide up behind you again and for a moment you think he might join in brother in fucking you but that proves to be wrong. You feel him tug Kili and when you look down you see Fili's hands tugging Kili backwards. A hard chest presses to your back and you lean into if for a second, your eyes on Kili's face as Fili's hand blanket Kili's on your hips.

As you watch Kili his face changes, twitches into something unsure before melting back to its regular expression of content. It's when you look over your shoulder that you see Fili disappearing into Kili. 

For a moment you can't think. Then it dawns on you as clear as the moan that escapes Kili's throat. 

"You dirty dwarves," you say under your breath, a smirk on your face. How you hadn't noticed you don't know but now that it's presented itself to you you can't see anything else. For a second you feel as though your intruding but a sharp thrust from Kili tells you otherwise.

They want you here, there's no doubt about it. 

Kili picks up the pace and you moan as he pounds into you. 

"Kili," you gasp and suddenly, all too soon, you're coming, crying out as each thrust sends electricity up your spine. You slump forwards onto Kili, breathing heavily against his shoulder as he finishes up with a few agonizing slow movements. You lie there, panting, feeling a little drowsy but still very much aware of the fact that Fili is still fucking Kili. You nuzzle Kili's neck, pressing a few kisses there as you wait.

When Fili finishes he grunts softly, bowing forward, his forehead resting on your back.

Neither of them move. You don't mind though it feels like hours before Fili slips out of Kili and you're permitted to stand, blushing faintly at the string of semen that stretches an impossible length before breaking. 

You pull your clothes on sloppily but quickly. Still you have no words when you turn to both them, instead you smile weakly and head to the door. 

"Join us again some time?" Kili asks, startling you but you nod, yes, you'd like that.

Then you shut the door behind you, knowing you'll be paying them another visit very soon.


End file.
